


December 1: Gift Wrapping

by ghostthruthefog



Series: Berena Advent 2018 [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent, Berena Advent 2018, Berena Advent: gift wrapping, F/F, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostthruthefog/pseuds/ghostthruthefog
Summary: 100 word drabbles for Berena Advent 2018.





	December 1: Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wading back into the fanfic fray after a 20+ year break in writing. After following these ladies for the last few years, and fearful for what next week will bring, I wanted to finally stretch my creative muscles again, and write for the wonderful duo that is Berena.
> 
> Be gentle, this is basically my first fic!

All prior evidence to the contrary, Bernie Wolfe is actually very good at gift wrapping. Twenty-three years in the military is enough time to have hospital corners pummeled into your muscle memory; the technique translates into wrapping quite nicely, thank you very much.

Serena’s face lights up as Bernie removes Guinevere’s Christmas gifts from her tote, and Bernie knows it’s because she was expecting toys wrapped in yesterday’s comic strips, slapped together with far too much tape. Perhaps a gift bag, if she was lucky.

“Ever the mystery, Ms. Wolfe,” Serena says with a wry smile and an arched eyebrow.


End file.
